


Handle with Care

by asiankittee



Series: Fic Requests [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic cook Guan Shan, Fluff, Klutz He Tian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiankittee/pseuds/asiankittee
Summary: Requested by neko-no-niji || alternative title: He Tian always catches his princess





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request by neko-no-niji: "He Tian x Mo Guan Shan Handle with care He tian keeps accidentally dropping things in the kitchen when trying to help and can never quite catch things before they smash but when mo falls he is always fast enough to catch him"
> 
> This was fun to write! Apologies for the wait dear! And sorry it doesn’t quite have a lot of plate smashing and more about tomato mashing
> 
> To the requests in my tumblr inbox - I did get them all and I love them all! I will do them - it just might be slow and I apologize in advance. You guys are still welcome to send me requests from 19 Days, Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia, and One Punch Man - just be warned it may be slow. So go request from me via my inbox, anon or not!, @ zne-theartist.tumblr.com

There was no easy way to put it… He Tian was an absolute shit helper.

As much as Mo Guan Shan wanted help as he cooked for He Tian, and occasionally the other two friends, He Tian was a terrible fucking help. Constant plate smashing, swearing, nicked fingers on broken ceramics or glass - He Tian was wracking up a hefty bill in the need-to-buy-new-cook ware and band-aids. At first it was a little funny that He Tian was making such a mess of his own belongings, but now it was straight up annoying. The kitchen would get so damn messy which meant more for Guan Shan to clean up and deal with! And not to mention cooking would take so much longer!

Today, it began with He Tian cutting tomatoes. He pushed down with his fingers too hard to hold it in place while he cut and ended up pushing it back. The tomato zoomed out from beneath his hands and flew off and onto the floor with an unsatisfactory squashing sound. Mo Guan Shan looked at He Tian and of course the bastard gave him an unapologetic grin before trying again.

Two tomatoes joined the one on the floor, including a mushed tomato on the cutting board as He Tian finally managed to hold the fourth one in place but instead of cutting the tomato neatly, he spilled its guts everywhere. Mo Guan Shan was quick to take the knife away from He Tian and set it aside.

“You can’t even cut a tomato and I showed you like five minutes ago.” The redhead aggravatingly spoke. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Just… mix the salad in the bowl. You can add whatever dressing you’d like.” He pointed to the salad in the salad bowl. There was already two cut tomatoes in it from when Mo Guan Shan was trying to show him how to do it. It was also the second salad bowl made as He Tian had let the first slip in his fingers after having washed and drained the lettuce leaves in it.

He returned to the pasta that was boiling in the water and the sauce in the pan cooking next to it. Guan Shan had decided that this evening he was making pasta and salad - the salad being the easiest task to give to He Tian. However, he had already made a mess and he wasn’t even going to clean it up. As long as they were mindful of the juicy, red, slippery mess on the floor by the island in the center of the kitchen they would be okay.

Thankfully, it seemed like He Tian could manage mixing the salad and choosing what dressing he wanted to put on the salad. So Guan Shan spent his time finishing the pasta and the sauce. He strained the noodles, and put it on the plates, before he was stirring up the sauce, adding salt and pepper. He hummed, wanting to add some Italian seasoning to really pull off the red sauce, however he hadn’t set it by the stove, and it was on the other side of the island.

Mo Guan Shan left the sauce to simmer and walked towards where the spice and seasoning rack was on the other side. As he walked around the side of the island, his sock covered foot stepped right into the mess of tomatoes and he slid, feet coming out from under him and he fell backwards. He expected to hit the ground but...

Instead Guan Shan was staring up at He Tian, holding onto his shirt, and He Tian had one strong arm wrapped around his waist and the other on his shoulder. He Tian had caught Guan Shan. When he couldn’t even catch a salad bowl falling from his own hands. Guan Shan realized then that they were standing like this, like He Tian had just passionately dipped him in a dance routine, and He Tian was grinning.

“Forgot about the mess, princess?” His face went red and immediately he went on the attack.

“If you had cleaned it up I wouldn’t have slipped fuck face!” He hit He Tian’s chest, but very clearly not all of his power was in it and it was much like when a child had a tantrum. He Tian finally stood up and set Guan Shan right on his feet, still smirking. “This is all your fault!” Guan Shan quickly, but carefully, stepped away from the mess, grabbed the Italian seasoning, and walked back around the other way to angrily finish off the sauce in his fluster. He knew if he turned to look back he’d see He Tian, with that smug ass look on his face.

Sauce was finished, poured over the pasta and put on the table, which was joined by the salad He Tian nearly dropped again - this time saved by Mo Guan Shan. Then they sat in silence as they ate. Everything was going great, they were both enjoying the dinner they made together and plans to drink beer was up for talk. But then,

“I always catch my princess.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Mo Guan Shan threw the nearest thing at He Tian - a salt shaker always left on the table - and He Tian laughed at Guan Shan’s red face that was brighter than his hair.


End file.
